hallyusoundfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinite
Infinite is a boy band formed by Woollim Entertainment in 2010. They have been nicknamed "dancing terminators" for their robot-like precision, and "trend-dols" because of their booming popularity in 2011 since the release of Over the Top. History 2010: Debut Infinite debuted on June 8, 2010 with the single "Come Back Again" from the mini-album first-invasion. From the beginning, the rookie group was recognized for their precise choreography. The song also became very popular in Japan as well. On August 3, 2010, the music video for the follow-up single "She's Back" was released. 2011 The music video for Infinite's next single, "BTD (Before the Dawn)," was released on January 5, 2011 along with the second mini-album Evolution. Woollim Entertainment released the video for "Nothing's Over" and the mini-album Inspirit on March 16, 2011. In May 2011, Infinite promoted the follow-up song "Can U Smile" on various music shows, featuring member L on the guitar. On July 20, 2011, the album Over the Top and the music video for "Be Mine" were released. Infinite won their first music show first place for "Be Mine" on M!Countdown on September 1. On September 25 of that year, a repackaged album called Paradise was released with a promotional single of the same title. In the winter of 2011, Infinite released a Christmas single called "White Confession (Lately)." 2012 Infinite held a solo concert titled Second Invasion at the Seoul Olympic Park on February 11,.2012. In April of 2012, Woollim Entertainment created the Infinite Official Google+ profile, as well as 7 profiles for the members. On May 15, 2012 at 7 P.M. KST, a live showcase of Infinite's past songs and a live performance of their new song, "The Chaser," was broadcasted live on Loen Entertainment's YouTube channel. On that day, their album Infinitize was also released. They ended their music show promotions on the week of June 25 with the song "In the Summer." The PV for Infinite's Japanese single "She's Back" was released on July 26, 2012. From August 9, 2012 to August 14, 2012, Infinite held their "In the Summer" solo concert in the AX Korea concert hall. A month earlier, tickets sold out in the first 5 minutes they were released. In multiple interviews, the members stated that they chose a smaller venue for this event for a more intimate setting with the fans. Leader Sunggyu released his debut solo album Another Me on November 18. The music video for "60 Seconds," starring member L, was released that same day, and another for the song "I Need You" was released afterwards on December 17. 2013 Infinite's sub-unit, titled Infinite H (for hip-hop) and consisting of members Hoya and Dongwoo, made its official debut with the music video for "Special Girl (feat. Bumkey)" on January 11. The group soon followed up with the song and music video for "Without U (feat. Zion T)" on January 25. On February 28, the official music video for Infinite member Woohyun and solo singer Lucia's song "Cactus" was released. On June 11, Woollim Entertainment announced the group's first world tour, titled "One Great Step." Seoul, Hong Kong, Jakarta, and Taipei will be the stops for the concert. On July 15, the "Destiny" version B music video was released. The company stated that Version B omitted some airplane-related scenes to show respect for the recent tragedy of the South Korean Asiana plane's crash landing at the San Francisco International Airport. Members Discography Korean releases 2010 First Invasion - debut mini-album *"Come Back Again" debut single *"She's Back" follow-up single 2011 Evolution - mini-album *"BTD" single Inspirit - mini-album *"Nothing's Over" single *"Can U Smile (Broadcast Ver.)" follow-up single Over the Top - album *"Be Mine" single Paradise - repackaged album *"Paradise" single "White Confession (Lately)" - Christmas single 2012 Infinitize '' - mini-album *"The Chaser" single 2013 ''New Challenge - mini-album *"Man in Love" single Destiny ''- mini-album *"Destiny" single Japanese releases 2012 "Be Mine" - single "BTD" - single ''Be Mine - album "She's Back" - single 2013 Koi ni Ochiru Toki - album *"Man in Love" single Appearances 2011 *''While You Were Sleeping'' - TV drama (Sungyeol) *''Jiu'' - Japanese TV drama (L) *"The Wind is Blowing (Blow, Wind, Blow)" by Jisun - MV (Woohyun) *''Sesame Player Season 2 - reality show *''Birth of a Family - ''reality show 2012 *''Shut Up Flower Boy Band - ''TV drama (L) *''Ranking King - reality show Citations http://hellohellotia.blogspot.com/2012/01/infinite-member-profile.html http://www.squidoo.com/infinite-korean-band Category:Artists Category:Articles